


Colors of Death

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Color Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 8th: “[They] could feel it slipping through their own fingers, warm and wet…]</p><p>-<br/>I thought, 'what if York died differently? Like, if someone replaced a mag with real bullets (I.e. the fight scene between York, Wyoming, Maine, and Tex), and during a training session for York and Carolina, Carolina shots York, and kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of Death

Crimson red, the color that has been known to be associated with blood, painted the floor and wall. Sticky and wet, it dripped down to form a notably big puddle. Fingers moved, feeling the substance, warm and vivid. 

Pitch black, the color that made his sight restricted. He laid on the floor of the training room with black surrounding him, suffocating him. He fears the darkness for what lies within its camouflage, something that may attempt to strike without warning.

Golden yellow, the color of his armor. He moves his arm to reach out into the void, before retracting it quickly. Fear was replaced with its cousin, dread. What was to come? What was to occur?

Grass green, the color of Delta, who hovered above him. He was speaking, but York couldn't hear a word he said. His vision was barely there, fading in and out like a television with poor signal. 

Sky blue, the color of armor that rushed to him. It was a blur of person, but he knew who it was. Carolina had come, and kneeled beside him. He felt as if she would be muttering curses, calling him an idiot. It was her nature, after all.

Snow white, the color that took him over. It was like a blanket set over him, and made him feel.. light. He felt free from the conflict he stumbled in.

He was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
